


Emergency Contact

by lavendre



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: All these missions end the same way.





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For femslachficlets community on Dreamwidth, challenge #139 - resolve.

Watching 2B die is synonymous with another betrayal, A2 thinks. All these missions end the same damn way.  
  
The logic virus was progressing at a rate that would kill 2B the moment she crossed the bridge. Her pod trailed after her even as time resolved itself. 94%, 94.67%, 95.63%... There was no sense to her determination, no purpose to her continued existence. Why try so hard?  
  
(would she have been that way, once?)  
  
It’s sad. The water’s edge is far away. Her assigned partner isn’t with her.  
  
_Is he dead too_ , A2 wonders, _did you have to kill him._  
  
She runs 2B through anyway and takes all that’s left.


End file.
